


Christian is born for a suit

by delorita



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Robert Sean Leonard - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Christian is born for a suit

I just HAD to make this wall back in 2009. It reminds me 1) of Bruce Wayne and 2) of Melvin Purvis...Isn't he just awesomely looking in that outfit at the tender age of 18 (or so) already? Even though he wears the hat a bit strangely. (I think it's no real fedora, but Peter's is)  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000bc15t/) |  **it's all about the outfit**  
  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
